What If
by DeadlyRedAlice
Summary: Alanna is content with being with George, but, as much as she tries to deny it, she is in love with someone else. When a girl gives her the chance to "start over", will she take it? Or will she doom herself to repeat the future. Sorry. Suck at summaries.


Hi there! DeadlyRedAlice at your service. Sort of. So, I love the Song of the Lioness series. Well, rather I love the first two books. The second two? Not so much. So I figured, hello! Fanfiction! The thing is, I never knew how I wanted to do it; How to make it the ending I wanted. So, tah-dah! :D I have a cookie. It is yummy. . . Sorry. Off topic. Anyways, I want to say, I do not hate George, but he is not right for Alanna. I find it annoying that they ended up together. Even so, I try not to bash those who do think so. All I ask for, is the same courtesy. Please and thank you. ;) So, yea. On with the show. Or story. Or whatever. Yeah. I do not own anything. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. Thanks,

DeadlyRedAlice  
>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>I awoke confused, not quite sure at first whose warm body was holding me close. A certain face flashed in my mind, but I ignored it and moved George's arm gently off my waist, making sure he didn't wake up. Sliding out of bed, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked at George, sleeping peacefully, and gave a small smile. It quickly disappeared, however, as I thought of how many times I had awaken in the same exact position, but with someone else. A someone else who didn't love me anymore. . . but that's okay. I didn't love him anymore. In fact, I never loved him. Not really.<p>

_Liar. . ._

The word hissed through the air like the wind, giving me goosebumps, my hair standing on end. No one was near, and George certainly didn't say it. I shivered, but not because of the cold. What was wrong with me? I was happy with George. I loved George.

_Yes, but are you in love with him?_

Of course I was in love with him! Right? Oh, I had to get out of here, into the crisp, cold air, where I could think properly. I had escape.

* * *

><p>The streets were oddly silent and empty, giving me the chills. Something was very off. Even in the early hours of the morning, everywhere you went bustled with life. I glanced around cautiously, before sneezing. I froze. Straight ahead of me, where a few seconds before there had been nothing but air, was a girl sitting on the edge of a well. She was small, young, and very odd. She wore a simple white peasent dress, very lofty and flowing and calming. Her eyes, which bore into mine, were a bottomless black. Her hair was long and flowing, seeming to rest in the air around her gently. The color was a light, pale, strawberry pink. She was barefoot, her legs swinging back and forth. Her skin was pale, almost white, almost sparkling in the early morning sun. She gave me a small smile, like a child with a secret, rolling an unfamiliar gold coin over her fingers playfully.<p>

"What is your wish?" she asked, her voice light and clear, quite high-pitched. I narrowed my eyes confused, and sneezed again. Maybe I was still dreaming. That made the most sense. I decided to play along, and took a step towards the odd girl, who reeked of magic.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, taking another step closer, my hands in fists at my sides. She looked harmless, but she was clearly super powerfully and the best I could do right now was tread carefully.

"What is your wish?" she repeated, her tone the same, oddly patient and child-like. Another step closer.

"I don't have a wish," I responded.

_Liar . . ._

I looked around startled. We were clearly the only two around... So where was that voice coming from? Her lyrical voice brought my attention back to her.

"Obviously you do or I wouldn't be here," she countered giggling. Her eyes dialated for a moment before going back to normal, and she smiled knowingly. "Ah, so that is your wish. Not surprising. Everyone wonders 'what if'," she continued, her attitude easy and wise and. . . silly. Most definitely not to be trusted. Children with so much magic were almost worse than adults. They didn't know how to control it.

"What are you talking about? I don't wonder what if," I argued half-heartedly, not paying as much attention to our conversation, figuring I'd wake up soon. Another step.

_Liar . . ._

That one word again. Where was it coming from? I thought long and hard, suddenly realizing the voice was strangely familiar. It sounded like . . . me. But that was impossible. It wasn't in my mind. It was as if it was being carried on the light breeze from somewhere far away, like an echo just now reaching our ears.

"Your wish is my command," the girl said, throwing the gold coin over her shoulder and closing her eyes. She smiled again, her eyes opening, and everything was suddenly blurry. I went to my knees, grabbing my head which felt like it would fall off any second. I was dizzy, feeling like someone had thrown me into a tornado. My balance was completely off and I felt sick. I was helpless. And then it was gone. As soon as it had come. Suddenly I was back on my feet. I took in my surroundings confused. Moonlight was beside me, adorned in her outfitting that Myles had given her for her birthday. Faithful was in his cup happily. And I was young again. Literally. And suddenly I understood.

Jonathon stood in front of me. Not the Jonathon I had come to know, but _my_ Jonathon. "And so it's just you and me again, Lady Knight. Well, you and me and Faithful," he said, just as I had remembered. Is this what the girl meant by 'what if'? Did she give me a chance to rethink my decision of going? What was going on? Suddenly he reached over and hugged me tightly, just holding me in his arms. I had missed his embrace. And then, even though I had known it was coming, he caught me by surprise by kissing me. Well, I was more surprised by how much I craved his kiss. The way his lips over my own made me remember how much I loved his kisses. Or at least, his old kisses. I surprised myself, however, by kissing him urgently back. What was I thinking? I was with George! But that was before... or later. I didn't know anymore. All I knew was that I needed him. Jon. After a long moment, we needed to breathe, and he let me go, but as I met his eyes, I saw a hope glimmer in them that wasn't there before.

"Jon," I breathed, my eyes beginning to water. I was so confused, and ashamed. But I couldn't help myself. This was the Jon I loved and missed, no matter how much I tried to push those feelings down. They were there. I loved him. I loved him just as much as I did then, or was it now? It didn't matter. I loved him, and no matter what I had convinced myself, that had never changed.

But... I was in love with George. I knew how this story ended. There was nothing I could do change that.

_Liar. . ._

* * *

><p>So what do ya'll think? Any good? Should I continue? Did you like it? Did it make sense? Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.<p>

-DRA


End file.
